Lily Rose
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: Something slightly different...partially inspired by the book 'Mercy, Unbound'. I don't own anyone. *Please Review. Be Kind/Nice.*
1. Chapter 1

"I don't need to be here Vanessa," she told me at lunch that day

"Lily are you……….are you suicidal?" my best friend Reba asked.

"No god no. But this is not where I'm meant to be. I can't stand it here I can't go on living here. Not here, in the city," she replied.

"Well then why don't you go and die?" someone from the next table over replied, hearing our conversation.

Lily turned her head to look at hin: "I will. When winter comes."

"I thought you weren't suicidal," I said

Lily locked her green eyes with mine; "I'm not. But this is not where I'm supposed to be rooted. They all want to pick us, Vanessa, every last one of them."


	2. Group Therapy

It was later that afternoon and I was at group therapy. I was there because my younger sister, Margo was struggling with an eating disorder. Lily was sitting next to me.

"Everyone keeps telling me that I have to eat," Lily spoke up.

The leader of the group, Tamara, looked at her; "Mmhmm."

"And I don't. I don't need food."

"That's what we all say," Mary replied.

"At first," Anna added, more gently.

"God I hate it here. I'm not meant to survive in the city. The city kills things like us."

"Things?" I asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. Why do you think both of my names are flowers?"

"Oh."

"They don't understand. I don't need food. I don't need food to survive. I need water. And sunlight. And clean, pure air. The kind there used to be. God I'm suffocating here I'm fukin dying!"

"We all need sunlight and water to survive," Anna pointed out.

Lily stood up, pushing her chair back: "Exactly. That's exactly what I'm getting at Anna."

"Because you're not eating?" Tamara questioned; "you're dying because you're not eating."

"Hey, we all will, eventually. Die, that is," Vicki said.

"That is not what I meant. I'm dying because the city is completely the wrong place for me. They keep bars on the windows. They want to keep me locked away, until I wither and wilt."

"So why don't you just move away?" Charlotte asked.

"It is not that simple! I can't ………..can't just transplant myself without doing some preparation first."

Lily sat back down and looked at me.

"You believe me, don't you Vanessa?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure what to believe. I wanted to believe her, but I wasnt sure who, or what, she was. She really hadn't given me much to go on. I wondered what she meant by 'you believe me don't you?'.She was pleading. Believe her about what. Exactly.

"Vanessa?" Tamara asked, looking at me.

"Hm?" I asked, blinking.

"Oh."

I realised what she wanted me to do. I turned to Lily.

"Believe you about what?"I asked.

"Well, I'm not...I..."

"Take your time," Tamara told her.

"I'm not who you think I am, who anyone, thinks I am."

"So you're...?" Anna asked.

Lily hesitated.

"Everything you say here is confidential," Tamara told her.

"I'm, not entirely human."

"Then what are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm a plant. Er. I mean I was and then I turned into her and now. I'm here."

Wow.

"Turned into? How?" Annas eyes were wide.

"The same way they do in fairy tales."

"You mean you...?"

"Yeah."

"But you...you can't...they don't..."

"Anna," Tamara said firmly; "we're not here to judge."

Oh. My god.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming home from group therapy I thought of what lily had admitted to. I assumed shed been cursed. She was once a plant but then was cursed turning into who we knew her as. Lily. But why? She definitely didn't fit into our world which was why she was so intriguing.

When I got home I knew id have to get started on dinner which Margo wouldn't eat as usual. Mom would either be arguing with her or my brothers. Dad would still be at the office, Claire at modeling. My older sister was away at college.

Which reminded me…

I pulled out my phone and phoned Claire.

"Yeah hello?" she asked.

"Hey do you need us to pick you up?" I asked, about Reba and I.

"Yeah."

"Ok we'll be there in a few."

We hung up.

I looked at Reba who was looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah she wants us to pick her up."

"Ok."

"Hailey sent me a text. She and Charlotte are already over at your place."

"Ok."


End file.
